Naruto Uzumaki, Legend in the Making!
by gryphonsson
Summary: One little change. One little change gives Naruto near invincibility, a summoning contract and... TALKING CHAKRA? NaruIno, M for safety.
1. IT TALKS?

(GS enters room with a ball of black energy behind him, looks around)

GS: WHERE THE FUCKING HELL IS EVERYBODY?!?

Energy ball: WOAH! Watch your language, punk!

GS: Punk? You sound like my mom… Anyway, this story starts at the Mizuki incident. Mesa no-no ownsy Naruto! Yousa kapiche tis? (Okay, so I'm running out of material.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:

IT TALKS?!?

Naruto stared in shock. Mizuki just killed Iruka-sensei!

- - Flashback - -

"Naruto, look out!" Iruka threw himself in the path of the demon shuriken Mizuki threw at Naruto. The shuriken lopped off his head, killing him instantly.

- - Flashback End - -

"Excellent! That removes the witness, so there's nobody to exonerate you, demon scum! Now DIE!" Mizuki stabbed Naruto in the heart with a kunai, killing him… or so he thought…

"What the…" Naruto looked around. It looked like he was is some kind of sewer. 'How the hell did I get here?!?'

/Kit… Come here…/ Naruto followed the voice, seeing as he had nothing else to do. He followed it to a cage and met the red eyes within.

Naruto, being smarter than he acted, merely said, "I'm judging from the fur and tails that this is my mind, and that you're Kyuubi."

Kyuubi chuckled weakly. /That's right kit. Now, that stab in the heart took all my energy to fix… I'm gonna meet the Shinigami… Don't bother, there's nothing you can do,/ he added, seeing Naruto about to speak, /so before I die, I'm going to give you five presents. The first is virtual invulnerability… the only way you'll be able to die is from drowning, old age, or having your head cut off… you'll even regenerate limbs. It'll still hurt like hell, though…

/The second gift is the summoning contract for the foxes…/ A scroll appeared. /Just sign your name in blood to seal the deal…/ Naruto did so, and the scroll vanished. /There. Here are the seals…/ A seal sequence flashed through Naruto's mind.

/The third gift is my vast knowledge…/ Countless information, including jutsus, flashed through Naruto's mind. /Just don't overdo it with the jutsus… and while you're at it, stop acting like a dobe and show them your true self… ditch the mask…

/The last two gifts involve chakra… first, your chakra and mine will become one… second, your chakra will gain a mind of its own, be able to use telepathy, and take a physical manifestation without jutsus… This'll feel like shit, heheheh…/

Suddenly Naruto felt intense pain, the whole room flashed black, and the very last thing Naruto would ever hear from Kyuubi was a gentle, /Goodbye, kit… goodbye and good luck, Naruto Uzumaki…/

In the real world, Mizuki smirked and turned to get the Forbidden Scroll…

Only for a wall of solid black chakra to appear in his path. "Now where do you think you're going?" asked Naruto coolly.

Mizuki whirled, and in his rage, cut off Naruto's arm. Naruto just grimaced. "Damn, when Kyuubi said losing a limb hurt like hell, he wasn't kidding!" he groaned.

Mizuki looked on in shock as an entire friggin' ARM grew back where the old one was cut off. "Well, that's three gifts from Kyuubi checked. Now let's check the other two…" He went through some handseals and cried out, "SUMMONING JUTSU!" A male five-tailed white fox about Akamaru's size appeared. The fox looked at Naruto and spoke. "Where the fucking damned hell did you get the contract, asshole?"

Naruto sweatdropped. "Uh… Kyuubi gave it to me right before he died healing me…"

The fox grinned. "So you're the asshole who held jii-san, huh? The name's Byakko. Whatcha need?"

Naruto smirked. "See that chunnin over there?" he asked, pointing at Mizuki.

"Lemme guess… you want me to maul the asshole, but leave him alive enough and willing enough to spill the beans, right?"

"Pretty much."

Byakko grinned. "This is gonna be fun." He pounced on the STILL-gaping Mizuki (but then again, you'd probably be gaping for a while, too, if you saw the dead last recover from a fatal blow, grow back an arm, and summon a fox) and mauled him.

Naruto smiled as the black chakra condensed into a ball. 'Anyone there?' he thought.

'Hiya, boss!" said a kid's voice. "I'm Seishou!"

Naruto's grin grew wider. Seishou had a personality just like his! 'Hi, I'm Naruto! Say, could you go get jii-san for me while I make sure Mizuki doesn't get away?'

'Sure thing, Naruto-senpai!' Seishou quickly floated off to the Hokage tower, while Naruto sat down and watched the show. This is the scene that the Third Hokage and his Anbu escort shunshined in on moments later. Naruto had Byakko release Mizuki, who was VERY willing to talk, and explained everything to the Third, including the false front of being an idiot. When Naruto was done, he merely said, "come on, Naruto-kun. The council's going to want to hear this."

Naruto just nodded and called, "Hey Byakko, you're free to go now, but come back and visit sometime!" Byakko grinned, replied, "Sure! If all goes well, I might even get to be your familiar!" and dispersed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GS: Well, that's that.

Byakko: Things are getting good.

Seishou: Tell me about it!

GS: R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-read und r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-review!


	2. Councils & Fangirls & Senseis, Oh My!

GS: DAMMIT, WHERE IS EVERYONE?!?

Byakko: Calm down!

Sasuke: I'm here!

GS: (snaps fingers) And now you're not.

(Sasuke gets switched with the petunias from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (it's a good book, you should read it or at least see the movie… then you'll KNOW this is Sasuke-bashing)

Seishou: C'mon, let's get to the story already!

GS: Fine… I don't own Naruto. On to the show!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

)Seishou Talking to others(

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

Councils and Fangirls and Senseis, Oh My!

"…And that's what happened." Naruto finished, relaying the Mizuki incident to the council. In response, the ever-skeptical asshole war hawk (you know who I'm talking about, name starts with a D…) decided to voice his doubts:

"How do we know you're telling the truth, DEMON?"

Hiya! The council then proceeded to gawk at the ball of black chakra floating near Naruto's head, while Naruto sweatdropped and the Hokage's mouth twitched at the sight of the council. )My first impression of you all… mm… YOU'RE ASSHOLES!( The council then proceeded to do an en masse face fault, while Naruto grinned and held up a sign with the number ten on it and the Hokage burst into laughter.

After everyone recovered themselves, Danzou began, "That only confirms part of…" POOF!

"Hiya Naruto!" The council went back into "gawk mode" when Byakko entered the scene. "The council said I could be your familiar, so… hey, what's with all the assholes?!?" AAAAAANNNNNNNND… queue face fault! Naruto gave it a 7 due to slow reactions, while Seishou turned himself into a "9.9"… most likely due to the fact that one or two forgot to put their jaws back in place, and therefore they looked ridiculous.

Naruto decided to take advantage of the council's… distraction… and turned to the Hokage, who had tears from laughing so hard, talked a bit, got his hitai-ate as a reward for beating Mizuki, and Flame Shunshined out. When the Hokage finally snapped out of it, the only coherent thought he had was, 'I wonder if he faked loving ramen.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, normally I don't put these in the middle of the fic, but I wanted to tell you guys the changes in Naruto's personality so you can warn me if I get off track. He's got more book smarts, but still has no clue about social etiquette. He's also a bit more serious than before, but ONLY a bit. He also likes Ino, not Sakura. I mean, who WOULD like Sakura? Oh, and he's a pervert.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at Ichiraku's, Naruto sneezed. 'Jii-san must be telling everyone how awesome I am! I can't wait to show that bitch Sakura the real me! Kukukukuku…' He shrugged and continued eating his 29th bowl of ramen. Elsewhere, a certain snake bastard (coughOro-temecough) sneezed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I rest my case. I'm skipping to the squad assignments. Sorry if I'm a bit vague sometimes. I tend to work with the big picture, not tiny details.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Needless to say, everyone was surprised when Naruto walked in. Sasuke smirked (can that asshole EVER crack a real smile?!?) and mocked, "Hey dobe, only GRADUATES are supposed to be here."

Naruto just rolled his eyes. "I can see why you want your Sharingan so bad. You MUST have bad eyesight if you can't see the hitai-ate I have." Sasuke flushed while the class snickered, and Naruto took the seat to Sasuke's left.

Suddenly there was a shout of, "OUT OF MY WAY, INO-PIG!" and "NO WAY FOREHEAD!" Naruto grinned and started making handsigns. The duo came in just as he finished and he said, "Ninja Art: 1,000 Sheep." Suddenly Sakura slumped to the ground. Shino looked at him and raised an eyebrow in question, to which Naruto shot him patented look #5: the "He/She-had-it-coming" look. In response, Shino gave him Aburame look #2: the "this-is-rather-interesting" look.

Ino just grinned and sat next to Sasuke. Eventually a kunoichi with black hair and red eyes came in. Hinata timidly raised her hand and asked, "K-kurenai-san, where is Iruka-sensei?"

Kurenai sighed. "Unfortunately, Iruka died trying to catch a traitor to the village." Everyone except Naruto gasped. "The Hokage will find a substitute. Now, on to teams. Team 1:…

Naruto admired Ino. Her golden hair, her sky-blue eyes. Her tight curves, her petite ass. He must've zoned out, because the next thing he heard was, "Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Sai. Hey, where is Sakura?" Naruto answered with "Well, she was being loud, so I cast a sleeping genjutsu on her to shut her up," and pointed to her. Everyone stared at Naruto, while Kurenai just said, "Release it." Naruto sighed and released it. Sakura woke up and saw Naruto. She stomped up to him and screeched at him to MOVE, and something about "Sasuke-kun." Naruto ignored her raving, and she finally tried to throw a punch at him…

Only for a black wall of chakra to appear in the way. Everyone stared except Sakura, who was inventing obscenities on the spot. Finally Seishou broke the silence with, )Man, I knew from Naruto's memories that you were a pink-haired banshee, but this is ridiculous!( Here is the list of reactions (try to guess who did what, PM me your answer, and I'll let you be the one to decide on the current poll. Also, Byakko is in the room to, just hiding… ONE SUBMISSION PER PERSON!):

'Great… he HAD to show himself.'

'Why is there a wall between my fist and that baka? I need to hit him!'

'How did the dobe get that power?!? I need that power!'

'Hm… Interesting…'

'T-talking chakra?'

'…'

'WHAT THE FUCK?!?'

'How'd he do that?'

'Zzz…'

'Hmmm… maybe Naruto's better boyfriend material than Sasuke…'

'…Assholes…'

'What're they staring at?'

'Now I've seen it all…'

Finally Kurenai broke the silence. "Well… Anyway, Team 7's sensei is Hatake Kakashi. Team 8: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. Your sensei is me. Team 9 is still in circulation from last year. Team 10 is going to be a bit different, since we have an extra graduate. The genin will be Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, and Uzumaki Naruto. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma."

Reactions (no guessing this time):

'ALRIGHT! I get to be with Hinata!'

'K-kiba-kun… on my team?'

'…'

'Potato chips… yum'

'Tch… troublesome…'

'YAY! I'm with Ino!'

'FINALLY. I thought Naruto would take FOREVER to hook up with Ino. Now things will go a LOT more smoothly.'

'Good. Now I'll have a chance to spend more time with Naruto-kun.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Timeskip to the part where they get to know each other

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuma sighed "Alright, let's get to know each other. I'm Sarutobi Asuma. I like my dad, my son, and cigarettes. I dislike that lazy pervert Kakashi. My hobbies are smoking, shougi, and go. As for dreams… nothing I can think of at the moment. Your turn, orange… but first, have your buddy drop the genjutsu."

Naruto grinned as Byakko appeared, shocking everyone. "Alright, I'll go next since you had me drop the genjutsu. The name's Byakko, and YEAH, I talk. You got a problem with that?!? My likes are hunting, fighting, Naruto, ramen, and my gramps the Nijuudaime Kyuubi, who was sealed inside Naruto until recently, when he died in order to heal a mortal wound." At that, Chouji looked at Naruto in sympathy, Shikamaru muttered "That had to be troublesome," and Ino decided to give Naruto a little surprise later. "That's an S-class secret by the way, so don't tell anyone. Anyway I dislike those fucking pricks that see us demons as evil without getting our side of the story. My hobbies are pranks and training. My dream is to be the greatest Kyuubi EVER!" He shouted in a disturbingly familiar tone of voice. Asuma paled. 'Oh Kami, not another Naruto…'

Naruto sweatdropped. "Well, anyway… My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and yeah, I held the Kyuubi, but I didn't find out until a few minutes before he died. I like ramen, pranks, jii-san, Byakko, and… a certain girl…" He blushed and glanced sideways at Ino, causing her to smile. "I dislike Sakura, most of the villagers, and Sasuke-teme." He tensed up, waiting for Ino to hit him, then relaxed realizing she wasn't going to. "My hobbies are pranks and training, and my dream is to become Hokage!" He finished with a grin.

Suddenly Seishou appeared, scaring the shit out of everyone. )MY TURN, MY TURN! I'm Seishou! I like Naruto-senpai and Byakko! I dislike Sakura and Sasuke. I don't really have any hobbies or dreams yet… your turn Chouji!( He finished. Asuma paled even more. 'Oh Kami… please save me…'

Chouji said, "I'm Akimichi Chouji. I like Shikamaru, Ino, and food. I dislike anyone who tries to steal my food. My hobbies are eating and eating contests. My dream is to become the head of the Akimichi Guard."

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome. I'm Nara Shikamaru. I like Chouji and Ino. It's too troublesome to dislike anything…" Queue sweatdrops. "My hobbies are cloudwatching and napping. My dream is to become an Anbu."

Ino grinned. "I'm Yamanaka Ino. I USED to like Sasuke." Everyone looked surprised at that. "I like my family, flowers, Chouji, Shikamaru, and a certain boy…" Ino winked at Naruto, but he just blushed without getting it entirely. 'Maybe this next bit will clue him in.' "My hobbies are gardening and trying to get Shikamaru to actually DO something." She shot a pointed glare at the fellow in question. 'Now for the finale.' "My goal at the moment is to get Naruto-kun to be my boyfirend." 'And queue understanding in 3… 2… 1…' THUD!

Asuma sighed. 'Okay, so I've got a Yamanaka in personality as well as blood, a lazy-ass, a fatso… not that I'm stupid enough to say that… an enthusiast chakra sphere, a fuzzy version of Naruto, and the (currently unconscious) village prankster. Well, it could be worse. I could've gotten an avenger, a fangirl, and a weirdo.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai sneezed simultaneously.

"Well, meet me at training ground 10 at 7 tomorrow for the REAL gennin test, you guys… and don't eat breakfast, or you'll puke. Make sure to tell Naruto after he wakes up." He shunshined away before they started asking questions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GS: ARGH! That's it! (snaps fingers and a portal appears in the ceiling)

Naruto & Ino: (fall out of portal) AAAHH!

GS: FINALLY! Anyways, R&R, and submit your answers for a chance to automatically win the NaruFemNaru fic vs. NaruHina fic for your choice! Submit your choice along with in case you win, otherwise the poll will close Friday!


End file.
